


(Mis)Conceptions

by calla_lilalma



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Crush, Growing Up, Kid Fic, Leopold's POV, Leopold-centric, M/M, childhood crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calla_lilalma/pseuds/calla_lilalma
Summary: Leopold Vermillion's long learning curve in the idea of rivalry.
Relationships: Fuegoleon Vermillion/Nozel Silva, Leopold Vermillion & Fuegoleon Vermillion, Leopold Vermillion & Nozel Silva
Comments: 18
Kudos: 172





	(Mis)Conceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Hei! Reader me loves the trope 'outsider POV observing my otp', so writer me wrote this. It was honestly meant to be small but i just kept writing stuff much much bigger. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Leopold is three and a half - namely four- when he learns about rivals.

He's running around the Vermillion estate, hiding from the panicked servants to find his brother and beg him to show him some of the cool fire magic he does.

Big brother is most likely on the training fields, practicing while Leopold was supposed to have his midday nap. However, he can't sleep unless his brother tucks him in and so there is still plenty of restless energy in him to roam around.

True to his hunch, big brother is in the training grounds behind the estate; a wide, open and empty field far away from the estate, or anything else, for obvious reasons. Leopold has to hide exceptionally well to arrive there unnoticed and he's proud of himself for being so skilled. Surely brother will not a scold him as much for not being asleep.

Leopold stays behind the bark of a large, sturdy tree just far away to not be dangerous or visible but close enough to see the pretty and strong flames his brother makes, bold reds and yellows and oranges making all kinds of attacks that have him starry eyed. To be expected from a strong Magic Knight, soon to be captain like him!

To his great surprise though, he is not alone in the field. There is somebody else with him, someone that he can't see well with all the silver magic surrounding them. He hasn't seen it before, hasn't seen any other type of magic outside of their family actually; it looks a lot like water, flowing and reflecting in the sunlight, but also clearly not.

_Did Leopold find them in the middle of a fight?!_

With excitement bubbling up at him, he continues staring at the exciting types of magic going back and forth, right and left. The fire burns at the silver but it never disappears, making all kinds of shapes of weapons and shields. He hears his brother’s booming voice calling spells above the rumble around them, but not the other's, as it must not be as loud.

Two very different types of magic clash once more and this time, it causes a huge light and an explosion that has Leopold try to cover his ears and duck behind the ledge so he doesn't get carried away from the wind.

When the noise and wind stop, curiosity has him springing back up to see what's happening.

The dust settles and his eyes widen at what he sees.

His brother is laying on the ground, with many silver spears close to his face and body, stopping him from getting up. He's looking up to the other person, standing with their grimoire wide open and brightly shining blue like the sky.

Leopold gasps, his jaw falling on the floor.

_Did… did big brother actually lose? _

Before he goes to call put on him, maybe even run to him - because big brother never loses, he's the strongest, along with his sister- he hears him laugh, booming and not sad or angry at all. The silver magic disappears all together.

"Your defensive magic is getting better." he hears him say.

"Hn." the other answers, voice even and just reaches his ears, "You should try it. I swear you Vermillions are challenging your opponents to injure you.”

"It’s won against you before."

"Learn some diversity too, you oaf-" the other pauses mid-sentence, "Someone is here."

Leopold holds his breath, curling behind the bark to make himself smaller and exercise his excellent stealth skills.

"Leo?"

He tightens his body into a smaller ball. Big brother doesn't know he's here yet, he's just guessing.

"Leopold, come over here."

He's invisible, they can't see him; in a moment, big brother will drop it and think he's still napping in his room. A giggle threatens to escape, he holds it in expertly because he's awesome at sneakiness.

He doesn’t notice the shadow looming over him until a hand grabs him from the scruff of his collar and lifts him up to hang and have no way of escaping.

Opening his eyes, he smiles widely, "Big bro!" he yells, clinging to him, ignoring the dirty clothes and frown.

True to his expression, his brother scolds him, "Why are you here and not in your room?"

"I couldn't sleep! You didn't tuck me in! So I came here! I saw the fight! You lost, big bro!"

His brother sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose. For now, Leopold is spared, but the lecture once they're alone is going to be brutal.

Looking around, he finds the person that beat his brother, standing a little far away enough to give them privacy and watching them warily. The silver hair and the white and blue clothes are all pristine and perfectly in place, with only a slight burn in the corners on the cape. Like the perfect and prettiest picture of a royal- he must be one.

"You beat my big brother!" Leopold yells, pointing his finger. The other person looks surprised to be addressed but their expression otherwise remains neutral and stoic.

His brother flicks him heard on his forehead.

"It's fine, Leo. It'll never happen again." he shoots a smile to the other when the other scoffs elegantly.

"This is Nozel Silva. My friend and rival." Big brother introduces. Nozel gives a small nod at him, still standing at a distance from them.

Leopold's eyes sparkle at being introduced to someone from a part of his brother’s life he doesn’t know. He also doesn't know what a rival is, but he bets it’s really cool. So he tries to be cool as well.

"I'm Leopold Vermillion and I'm five years old!" he yells again excitedly.

Another flick to his forehead. "Don't lie."

He pouts and looks down at the floor, "Fine, I'm four."

"Even if you say you're older, neither your training not your grimoire will come faster."

Leopold sulks harder, stays limp in his brother’s grip. But he decides to turn his attention to Nozel, the exciting new person. "Your magic was really cool! It was all _whoosh!_ and _shing!_ and shiny and turned into stuff! What is it?"

"It's mercury magic." Nozel responds, lips quirking up at how Leopold struggles to both pronounce and understand the word, "It's similar to steel."

"That's so cool!"

"Leopold, we're going back." His big brother ruins his fun, "I'm taking you back to your room- where you should have been in the first place."

Him and Nozel look at each other, as if they are communicating silently with their eyes only, Leopold looks rapidly back and forth at them to the point it hurt his head, with both confusion and awe.

"I'll see you later then." Nozel speaks first, "Farewell to you too Leopold."

"Bye Nozel-san!" he waves frantically, earning a small and awkward wave back.

The servants’ reactions vary between fury and wanting to faint by his escape and his brother spends the way back reassuring everyone and shaking Leopold from his seat on his shoulders to apologize too.

Once to his room, he puts him on his bed, struggling to detach him and pulls his covers up. Instead of a story about their family and magic and knights, he asks questions about Nozel.

Reluctantly, his brother gives up knowing Leopold won't sit still until he gets his answers. He tells him that they are childhood friends from nearly a decade before he was born, that he too is from a noble family, the Silva family of the Silver Eagles and like his brother, he's next in line for the captaincy of it, like with the Crimson Lions. That they train together often and have both lost and won too many times to count, honing their magic and friendship as the years pass and they became magic nights and going up the ranks.

Leopold tight grip of the covers lessens as he's brother's baritone lulls him further into slumber. He struggles to stay awake but he has one more question that's been running on his mind since the beginning.

"Brother, what's a rival?"

His brother hums in thought, searching for the best way to explain it.

"It's a competition between people with strong bonds to achieve the same things."

"But isn't big sister your rival then?"

A warm laugh resounds from his brother, "You can have more than one rival for more than one purpose. And it's not necessary to be only inside the family. My rivalry with Nozel is very different with what I have with Sister."

"Does Nozel-san want to be the Wizard Emperor too?" he asks. To him, it's difficult to imagine someone wanting that more than his brother, or being strong enough to for it. Although he just saw Nozel beating his brother in a fight; so he must also be a really strong Magic Knight.

"Yes. We both want to become the strongest Magic Knights and fight alongside each other."

"But you just said it's a competition!" he whines. Just when he thought he understood! Adult matters can be so complicated.

His brother laughs again, "Good rivals may fight and compete with each other, but in the face of threats they fight at the same side. You'll understand better when you get older."

"But I'm already four-ow!" me rubs his already sore forehead from the pain of the new hit.

"Sleep, Leopold."

"Brother!" he calls, his mouth letting out a big yawn right after, "Am I your rival too?"

Fuegoleon turns to look at him from his spot on the door, "Of course, Leopold."

Leopold sleeps the rest of the noon heavily, energy completely spend but with a large smile on his face.

* * *

After that day, Leopold has makes it his personal mission to learn more. His curiosity has been peaked and he must know more.

He clings to his brother when he sees him go, knowing exactly where to, pleads with him with puppy eyes and acting shy but he all he gets is refusal and the excuse that he’s too young.

Leopold is four, he’s plenty old already!

At some point, when he’s completely discouraged, his brother kneels to eye level.

“If I take you with me too, will you be good and do as I say?” he asks. Leopold grins and nods until his neck hurts.

Sitting in a safe place and told to not move unless told to or on the rare event something goes wrong, he watches his brother and Nozel-san fight. The latter looks wary at his presence, looking at Fuegoleon and both of them do that thing where they communicate without words at all. Nozel-san always responds shyly to his enthusiastic greetings with either a wave or a nod, but Leopold marvels at the boldness that emerges while he fights, completely in sync with his magic.

It’s just as exciting as the first time, seeing them fight; they don’t go easy on each other, there is knowledge of the other’s moves and a way to move past them. He learns that Nozel-san has an element disadvantage again his brother, but from Leopold’s point of view, it doesn’t deter him in the slightest- on the contrary. His creation magic is really something to be admired, how many different shapes it takes.

Leopold finds it hard to stay in place, squirming and wanting to be closer.

He makes it his mission to learn more; this concept of rivalry is igniting a new fire in him that can’t be undone. This want for a rival that like that; who isn’t his own family, with whom his spars will put the same smile as they put on his big brother’s face for the whole day.

* * *

The first thing he learns is that rivals share physical affection with each other.

Leopold has convinced his brother to come more than once, on the condition that he stays in safe distance and stops giving trouble to the staff by running away.

His brother always wears a smile on his face when he’s with Nozel and always touches the other in some way; be it with a hand or an arm around his shoulders or waist, or holding hands or anything similar. From the first meeting, Nozel is proven more introverted than his brother but he doesn’t show to dislike it -like when some distant relative is fawning over Leopold and make baby noises at him. He stays close as they take a break, brushes his brother’s tunic and hair from the dirt.

It’s incredible how two people so different can be close and Leopold hopes that his own rival will be different from him in some way too, so he can learn and not be bored.

The thought has him giddy, impatient for this mystery person to appear in front of him so he can have his own story.

* * *

One time, Leopold can’t help himself and asks Nozel about it.

In a more casual visit for tea that doesn’t include sparring, he finds him in the main garden, waiting. Leopold has just finished eating and is free to roam around and unleash his boundless energy when he sees him alone.

Nozel startles slightly when he notices him close by and alone, his perfect posture stiffening, eyes searching around for any signs of his brother only to find none.

“Good morning Leopold.” He greets stiffly as always. Leopold has gotten used to it by now and is undeterred.

“Morning Nozel-san!” he plops himself into the chair right next to him with a mighty jump, grinning ear to ear and swinging his still short legs.

“Brother will come soon! He’s in his study now!” he says. Nozel nods but says nothing more.

Leopold takes it upon himself to asks his questions either way.

“Hey, hey…” he starts, shuffling on his seat, “How did you and big brother become rivals?”

Lavender eyes widen just a fraction at the abrupt question. His lips part and Leopold is ready to hear everything he has to say but no words come out. There is a beat of silence that doesn’t help with his impatience until Nozel tries again.

“It simply happened.” He finally says, and Leopold pouts in disappointment, “We discovered that we both want the same thing, to become the Wizard Emperor, and therefore our rivalry started.”

Something in that explanation doesn’t sit well with him. Leopold thought it would be full of intensity, like when they battle.

A chuckle interrupts his thoughts. Whipping his head, he sees a small smile in Nozel’s face.

“There is no need to hurry if you want them to be real. Similar to your training, you have to work hard for when the time comes.”

“But how would I know?” he whines, crossing his arms and swinging his legs more fiercely.

Nozel takes a long sip from his cup, deliberately making Leopold’s bottom lip protrude further into his pout. The amused expression is still on his face.

(He looks even prettier when he smiles like that, Leopold thinks, he always looks so stiff, at times it seems like he’s in pain and hiding it. A bud of pride blooms in him that he was the reason for his happy smile this time.)

“You’ll know.” He responds simply.

There isn’t any time for more questions as his brother approaches them, spotting Leopold and even at four years old he has made it an instinct to know when his brother is about to scold him.

With one last enthusiastic wave, that is reciprocated in a lesser scale, he bids goodbye to Nozel and heads back to the estate to find Sister, who has returned from another adventure and is better at understanding him, wanting to train him as soon as possible.

* * *

Leopold likes Mimosa a lot. She is his favorite cousin- he doesn’t know many, but she’s better than Kirsch and his weirdness. They are the same age and that’s refreshing at times when adults do not include him in their own stuff, and they both can talk about big brother for hours.

They are underway on developing a plan on sneaking Mimosa in his house and making her his second sister. She has said many times how she doesn’t like her brother and she wants Fuegoleon instead and Leopold wants to play with someone their age more often, especially while he waits to become six in a year from now and start his training.

A realization comes to his mind that makes him pause. He stares at his cousin and ponders whether she is the rival he’s been waiting for. There is no such thing as a cousin rivalry, he’s aware of that, but his brother was around his age when the rivalry with Nozel started.

If Mimosa becomes his sister, then it’ll be the same as with Fuegoleon and Mereoleona. He voices his hesitation and the reason behind this.

“I don’t want to have a rival.” Mimosa says bluntly, shutting down any of Leopold’s hopes to the ground so hard it hurts. The disappointment says here for a few more seconds before raising his stubbornness higher; he’ll continue searching.

“Maybe I do…” Leopold perks up like new, “but only if it’s a love rival!” She rethinks it and Leopold becomes confused.

“Isn’t that the same?” he cocks his head.

She huffs and shakes her head in pity of his ignorance, “Of course not silly! A love rival is someone that you compete for the love of someone else. There is no actual fighting going on! Hopefully…”

As she explains it, a whole new world opens for Leopold, filled with so much information he doesn’t know how to process it makes him dizzy.

He…he had thought that rivalry was all about strength and magic, but he didn’t know that you could be rivals with someone and not spar at all, and sparring actually makes you _lose_.

“How do you get a love rival?” he asks further.

“You first have to love someone of course!” he says, “And not like a friend or a relative. You…you have to think they are beautiful and strong and admire them a lot and, and wanting to be around them a lot.” She explains.

The first person that he thinks about is Nozel and he flushes.

He thinks Nozel is always very pretty, in fact the prettiest person he knows; even during fights he has an elegance that he doesn’t see in his family or himself. And he saw he was strong and that’s very admirable and he wants to be around him and see more of his great magic and techniques and stories.

Mimosa’s eyes shine at his silence and gets on his face spouting words up and down and asking all kinds of questions that have him swaying already. Some of them he can’t even answer himself.

Because now that he thinks about it, is his brother his love rival now too? They are rivals in general so it makes sense!

And Mimosa seems to know about these things. She reads many books about romance, so she must have good advice to give him.

* * *

Mimosa said that the purpose of love rivalry is to make Nozel like him more than his rival, meaning his brother. Which means that he’ll hang out with Leopold more and he’ll finally learn more about magic. He doesn’t need his mean brother, who will definitely be mad that Leopold stole his rival and became the winner of this love rivalry.

He counts on the moments when Nozel is alone and runs to him, plopping himself in his lap and holding his hand, grinning; mimics what he’s observed his brother doing. It throws the other off but his cheeks blush, a great sign according to what he’s been told.

“You’re prettier up close, Nozel-san.” he beams. The red expands and becomes deeper; it suits him a lot, looking this happy. Leopold wants to make him smile. Well meaning compliments do that, according to his cousin.

“What are you doing?!” his big brother marches in, crossing his arms. Leopold shrugs.

“Will you go spar again!? I want to come too!”

“Absolutely not!”

“Of course you’d say that, you want Nozel-san to yourself…” He turns to the other, who is looking confused at the situation, “Can I come with you today?! I want to see your pretty magic!”

After a too long pause, a tentative hand ruffles his hair gently.

“Sure.”

Leopold gasps audibly at the small smile he sees, lighting up his aura. _He did it!_ His chest and face feel warm.

His brother sighs in that way of his that means he’s been reluctantly indulging him. Leopold grins at the victory and makes sure to stand between them while not letting Nozel’s hand go until they arrive, strutting with both satisfaction and impatience.

* * *

The year he becomes six- officially so, will prove to be the best year in his short life thus far.

His brother and Nozel-san become captains of the Crimson Lions and the Silver Eagles respectively at the same time and finally, finally he can start his own training.

“Why can’t I learn by sparring?” he protests. Now that the time has come, his brother can’t expect to train like that!

“You have to learn to channel and control you magic first, you attempt to fight another person. That’s how proper training is done.” His brother rolls up the sleeves and creates a ball of flame inside his palm, “Strengthening your body and mana control without depending on a grimoire is an essential first step. You have to create flames like that without a second thought.” the flame goes out in a fraction, “Now focus and try it yourself.”

“Here you are.” Leopold startles at the voice and uncurls from the tight ball.

“Nozel-san!” he exclaims, wiping his eyes fiercely with his sleeve, “Why are you here?”

“You weren’t inside and I was looking for you. It’s your day after all, isn’t it?” The other stays standing, leaning on the wall and crossing his arms, giving Leopold space but not being too far away too.

Leopold tightens his arms around is knees and buries his head in.

After a pause, Nozel speaks again, “Fuegoleon told me what happened.” That causes him to lift it up again.

“I couldn’t do it! I tried it for the whole week and nothing happened!” he exclaims dejectedly, eyes casted downwards. He demonstrates it by trying once more, but no fire is coming off his palms like brother did so effortlessly. He kept avoiding his brother for the whole day because of his own frustration in himself.

Especially tonight, at such a large event; his sister is coming from one of her trips and a celebration has been organized to also celebrate all of their birthdays belatedly and at once- even though it’s only his that always gets celebrated in that way. Far from his day, really. He doesn’t want to see her disappointed face next to his brother’s and the rest of his family at the way no fire is coming from his hands and how weak he is in comparison.

“It’s only the start, Leopold. Rewarding results require time and effort.” Nozel says from his spot leaning on the wall, arms crossed giving Leopold space, but not being too far away.

“You’re a captain like brother too! And Sister is so strong she always goes on dangerous adventures. You’re the best of the best…” he pouts.

“Everyone, captains too, started from somewhere. There is no one that won’t fail at first. We are not an exception.”

That tickles his curiosity, “Really?”

Nozel chuckles, looking up at the night sky, “Your brother and sister have burned countless property while trying to light up and control their fire. Furniture burning has always been common in your house for years. Fuegoleon has burned plenty of clothes, including some of my favourite blouses and capes. Mereoleon broke her arms multiple times while punching her way through everything.” his lips quirk up at the memories, “I as well have injured myself while honing my own spells.”

He gasps at the implausibility of what he hears, of these strong people doing the things he just heard. But then again, Nozel was childhood friends with them and knew of a time when they were young like Leopold.

“We have failed too. Still do…Sometimes in more ways than one.” he looks down at Leopold who is entranced. In a brief fraction of a moment, he sees profound sadness in the other’s eyes but it’s gone in less than a blink of an eye; a soft neutral look settles on his face as he continues speaking.

“One thing I learnt about your family, however, in all the years I’ve known them, is that they are infuriatingly stubborn and never give up and rise from their mistakes. Staying weak is not in your blood.” he scoffs at that.

Like that, the words resonate with him, light up the fire he had all those years pleading with his brother for this. He wants to be great, like them; to earn this with his own strength, he must not give up.

He springs up and grins brightly. “You’re right! I should apologize to big brother too…” in his frustration he’d said some things he didn’t mean and that was also one of the reasons he didn’t want to see him tonight.

“I’m sure he’ll understand. You two are very alike.” Leopold flushes and rubs the back of his neck at that.

“Will you tell me more stories?! About the past?”

“Maybe another time. Come on now, they are waiting and worrying for you inside.” His eyes take a lower, more secretive tone, “I heard that a birthday surprise is waiting for you.”

Leopold skips to his side and holds his hand tightly. He runs to his brother and hugs his waist the moment he sees him.

“I’m sorry! I’ll try harder!” he can’t help but sniffle again. Big brother laughs and pats his head.

“You better. I have high hopes for you, Leo.”

“I won’t fail you!” he huffs and puffs his chest.

Something grabs him but the scruff of his collar and he’s off his feet, staring right at his big sister and her sharp grin.

“Aren’t you going to greet your big sister, you little shit? Is that how Fuegoleon is teaching you? Should I take you with me and show you how it’s done?”

“Noooo!” he struggles in her grip, “I want to stay here and become a Magic Knight and the next captain of the Crimson Lions!”

Her smile becomes even sharper, “Is that right, squirt! Then you better stop whining and get strong!” Leopold doesn’t see anything until her hands are already in his sides, and laughter is wheezed out of him.

“Stop it Sister!” he pants and she doesn’t listen until he’s almost out of breath and blue in the face.

She takes him under her arm towards all the delicious food prepared that has him salivating and both of them digging in with vigor like animals. With all his nervousness, he forgot how he hadn’t eaten anything all day and now his stomach is growling loudly.

He sits in his sister’s lap while he asks her about her travels in the wilderness. He listens nodding furiously at her tales of the beasts she fought and the mana brimmed areas she encountered.

Looking around, he notices his brother in the other, quieter side of the room with Nozel, talking. His brother guffaws at something, accompanied by Nozel’s quieter laugh, hidden with his fingers. Their shoulders brush and their fingers touch repeatedly, though never once intertwining.

Leopold grins. Today he might have lost for now one part of their rivalry, but he got to hold Nozel’s hand fully and tightly tonight so he is definitely winning this love rivalry.

* * *

“That’s not fair!” Leopold protests, “I’m almost ten now! I’m old enough to not have curfew!”

“You just turned nine Leo.” His brother sighs long-suffering. “I extended your curfew, not stopped it.”

“I want to come with you!” He turns to Nozel, who was waiting for his brother outside their front entrance, “You’re going to fight, aren’t you?”

The two do their usual thing that they talk with their eyes and it fills Leopold with jealousy because he’s almost ten and he hasn’t found a rival of his own to do that as well.

“It has nothing to do with fighting.” Nozel says slowly, “It’s an adult matter.”

“Then I want to do adult stuff with Nozel-san-”

“Leopold Vermillion!” his brother roars suddenly, startling him. He swiftly approaches him and throws him over his shoulder, ignoring his protests.

“Don’t worry about it.” Nozel reassures his confusion, “Tonight will be supremely boring.”

Big brother suddenly stops mid step, turning around to the other with a challenging look.

“Do you want to be next?” he threatens. Leopold looks between them and he admires Nozel for not backing down his brother’s intimidation.

Instead he looks at Leopold, with a quip on his lips, “See? Your brother doesn’t know what fun is.”

After a particularly scalding look, Leopold is rushed to his room and almost thrown on the bed.

“You shouldn’t be angry with Nozel-san because he’s right.”

“Trust me Leo. He can handle it and more.” He pauses at the door, “Now sleep or no training tomorrow.”

Leopold grumbles but stays on the bed this time. He doesn’t want to be behind in his training, especially as the time to get his grimoire approaches.

* * *

Leopold has never seen Nozel truly angry. Until now.

His brother’s anger is familiar, as it’s shared across the family. It’s loud and explosive. Out of the three of them, Fuegoleon is probably the less short tempered one. He’s been working on it since Leopold remembers and has gotten even better after becoming a captain.

So for the two of them to raise their voices it must be something very serious and it scares him from his place in the same ledge he used to observe them spar. He can’t hear what’s being said and getting closer is not an option at his point.

Besides that, their mana is carefully unrestrained, in the way Leopold is being taught to use when you don’t back down. When you want to intimidate an enemy. They are both captain level Magic Knights and even in the distance he’s in, his skin erupts in goosebumps, he’s shivering and his very instinct is telling him to back down, he’s not strong enough to confront anything like this.

Leopold leaves and he has tears in his eyes.

Hours later, big brother comes to his room, walking slowly and siting on the foot of his bed.

“Nothing will happen if you say you were there, Leo.” He says softly.

Tentatively, Leopold nods.

“I wanted to surprise you both. I did the magic spell you’ve been teaching me, big bro.” he pauses, looks up with red rimmed eyes, “But you were fighting and it was scary.”

“I’m sorry. We were too far gone into our fight we noticed you too late.” Big brother says.

“Does that mean you’re not rivals anymore? Are you enemies?” he asks meekly. Intimidating with a demonstration of mana is something that’s not for rivals like his brother and Nozel, that are so very close.

“Of course not.” Fuegoleon immediately refutes it, “Nothing has changed nor will change. Those things happen too.”

“But-”

“People disagree and fight sometimes. That doesn’t erase them for our lives and hearts.” Big brother smiles, “I fight with you and Sister a lot, that doesn’t mean that I love you any less. It’s just like that. As long as it can be forgiven, it will.”

“Because you love each other?” Leopold finishes, understanding the train of thought.

He sees a look of surprise on big brother’s face for a second, before it turns into a smile-soft and unlike anything he’s seen before.

“Exactly. And that won’t change, no matter how many times we fight like that. We’ll make up soon, when both of us calm down enough.”

Leopold nods. Processes the simple, yet heavy information. That not everything is happy in deep relationships and that there are obstacles there too, despite how easy and perfect it all seems. Because his brother and Nozel are the greatest example of that and their bond always seems so easy. In reality however that’s far from the case.

“I want to find a rival and make a bond like that.” he mutters, impatiently.

“You will.”

“But when?! I’m already ten years old!”

His brother ruffles his hear, which makes him feel a lot better.

He repeats the same words the Nozel had engraved in his heart years ago.

“You will know when.” He gets up, “Now come show me what you did with that spell.”

Leopold almost trips on his bedsheets when he runs to his brother’s heels.

A couple of days later, Leopold visits his brother at his office at the royal palace. He’s been looking for a chance to see it in person and finally the opportunity appeared when Mimosa said her brother had forgotten something and ‘only his delightful, adorable sister could bring it to him’. Mimosa didn’t argue at the idea of a detour and they approach his brother’s office to surprise him.

In their own surprise, the exact moment he reaches to open the door, it opens from the other side and Nozel appears on the other side.

“Leopold. Mimosa.” He greets in surprise. They must have caught him off guard as well, as his eyes widen more expressively than usual. His face is flustered and he coughs to reign himself in. “What are you doing here?”

“We came to make a delivery!” Leopold answers off handedly after returning the greeting. He looks on the side and sees his brother on his office chair, running a hand through his hair and fixing the collar of his shirt.

Seeing Nozel here means one thing, “Does that mean you made up from your argument?” he asks in a hopeful tone.

He watches as the two share a look, “Yes.” Nozel responds after a long second, “We did.”

* * *

“Who do you like best, Nozel-san? Me, or Big Brother?” Leopold chirps suddenly but casually.

Both adults’ eyes widen and they look at each other with that silent communication that makes Leopold pout in impatient envy.

Nozel, elegantly lets down his teacup and looks at him with obvious confusion, “What is the meaning of this?”

“Me and big brother are love rivals of course!” he exclaims in a matter of fact tone, “It’s a competition to decide who you’ll like more!” he shuffles his chair to touch Nozel’s, looking up at him with his most successful grin that makes all the maids forgive from staying up just a little bit more under big brother’s nose or for accidentally burning a bedsheet or a curtain while practicing his magic in secret.

Nozel looks between them and ultimately at Leopold, and smiles a little sadly.

“I’m sorry Leopold, but I’ll have to say that I like your brother more.”

One looks at his brother, he can see that his chest puffs up and a victorious smirk on his face and presses further.

Leopold crosses his arms, making himself taller and puffing his chest himself, “What about when I become an adult too?”

“As much as I want to say that-” Nozel is interrupted by his brother coughing in indignation, which makes him roll his eyes in his ever-present distinguished manner, “- I unfortunately can’t.” a delicate hand swipes the strands that fall on his eyes and hide his face in crimson. “Thank you, Leopold. I’m very flattered.” A smile graces his lips, still sad but reassuring and Leopold can’t help but return it with a wide grin of his own.

“But I’m still fight rivals with you, Big brother!” he huffs and the atmosphere becomes like before again, gone from the threatening veil of awkwardness.

In the afternoon when he sees Mimosa and he tells her about the sting inside his chest and he burning threatening the corners of his eyes, she looks at him with a half pitying, half exasperated look as she hugs him.

“Oh Leopold.” She rubs soothing circles on his back, her tone gentle but at the same time not as she knows something he doesn’t but he must, “I hope it passes soon.”

It does; consequently, they have his favourite foods for the entirety of the following week and he even gets to eat a second plate of desert if he so wants to. With a full belly, his heart feels rightfully full as well.

And still stubborn to the very core; Nozel had said that it’s running in the family and despite Leopold losing their Love Rivalry, he doesn’t plan to lose the one that’s been between them since he remembers and surpass him in strength.

* * *

The day Leopold receives his grimoire finds him vibrating with energy. How could he stay still? This is the day he’s been waiting for! His life as a Magic Knight in the Crimson Lions has arrived and he’s about to receive the tool that will help hone his skills and give him chance to surpass his brother, whose thriving. Leopold is starrier eyed than ever in his gaze, following without hesitation at the sight of his big brother’s broad back.

There is no anxiety as he walks in the tower of the Vermillion family’s grimoire. He spreads his arms and one of the books on the wall, right in front of him comes his direction quickly, like it’s hurrying to connect with its owner too.

When it touches his hands, all his nerves as set ablaze potential, with a sense of direction. It all feels whole and complete- just how big brother and Nozel described it to him.

When he exits, his brother shares his wide grin. Leopold becomes a kid again and runs to hug him without a second thought. He’s spun around by strong arms until he’s dizzy.

“Congratulations, Leo!” he plants his feet to the ground again, then ruffles his hair.

“I can join the Crimson Lions now, right?” he asks, “I’m ready now, aren’t I?”

“I agree that you’re more than ready.” His expression becomes the default seriousness again, “But you will have to work even harder now and I won’t go easy on you as a captain just because we’re family.”

“Yes, Sir!” Leopold shouts out, saluting.

From the next day onward, he’s a member of the Crimson Lions. He meets the others, marvels at seeing his brother being the coolest captain and gladly pulls through another day of increased vigorous training and learning the ropes about missions and how a squad operates. For now, there is nothing for him but that’s until he acclimates fully.

The anticipation fully burns into his veins as he passed through the pages of his brand new, but naturally familiar grimoire. The first pages already contain spells in them but the rest are blank and posing a challenge for him. To fill them all out and learn everything that is about fire magic and maximize his own potential.

Leopold plans to follow though. His time has come and there is a long road ahead of him.

A road that will hopefully include his long-awaited rival that will match with him and will feel that connection that his brother and Nozel feel.

* * *

Leopold’s second mission as a Magic Knight of the Crimson Lions quickly turns into a disaster.

He’s been too cocky due to the success of his first mission, in which he did marvelously even though it was meant for someone a level or two higher than him in ranking. His brother had been especially proud and Leopold’s chest had swelled too! His dreams are slowly manifesting and he can’t wait for the next step.

He and some other, higher ranked Knights are sent to a routine check on a part of their border with the Diamond Kingdom. It’s not as threatening as the location is already heavily guarded enough. They are here to make up for a couple of the already injured members that will be fine in the next day or two.

No one counted in being strategically attacked by the diamond Kingdom.

While not the first time Leopold has to fight, he freezes nonetheless. His attacks keep having no effect or are being deflected as easily as flies. His mana is depleting drastically with each spell and the enemy is nowhere near being defeated.

Just when an attack is close to hitting him, a silver wall appears in front of him and his comrades, shielding them.

Opening his eyes, he sees two very familiar figures standing at the distance in front of them.

“Captain Fuegoleon! Captain Nozel!” he hears others call in obvious relief.

His brother throws a glance over his shoulder, directed to Leopold, “Is everyone alright?” he shouts. After getting the gist of the situation, they both announce their strategical orders to tend and protect the heavily injured. As it seems, intel was leaked by spies around their vicinity about their situation and judging it as an opportunity, an attack was organized.

“Some of their higher ranked are here as well.” Nozel says, “We will handle them.”

Leopold rushes to execute the orders given, frustrated in himself. Before he can get far, he hears his brother calling his name.

“Leo!” he turns to him, “Do you need help?” he asks, expression unreadable.

“I’ll be fine!” he shouts back, above the noise, stepping through the disappointment in himself. It’s not the first time and it won’t be the last. Every time feels awful but it’ll be worse if he lets it settle within him.

Nozel interrupts them, “If you plan to stall me further, Fuegoleon, I can simply take them out by myself.”

His brother laughs loudly, a feral smile onto his face, one so similar to their sister’s, “I won’t keep you waiting any longer then. Try to keep up.”

In the midst of his own battle, Leopold catches glimpses of them fighting; the polished magics moving in perfect synchronization with each other, the way they cover each other’s blind spots and openings and use them to their advantage as decoys.

So many times, he’s seen them fighting one another, but here and now being on the same side, it’s a whole different thing. The understanding of each other’s ability is so differently used and it feels so fluid and magnificent it’s intimidating in its own way.

Leopold clenches his jaw and his own muscles and focuses to his own opponents and tasks. Just when he thought he had learnt everything there was about to be about the bond of rivalry, he’s always gets caught by surprise.

In the end, the enemies are fended off and despite some being heavily injured, medical assistance was quick to arrive. Nozel gets moderately injured on his side and right arm and his brother carries him in his arms despite the vehement protests from the other. He checks on Leopold while he’s getting treated.

“I’m alright!” he chirps with a grin. He’s not sad or dwelling further on what happened, he’ll just work harder to become strong. That’s what obstacles are about.

His brother pats him on the head, a proud smile on his face.

* * *

Now Leopold understands when his brother and Nozel had said ‘You’ll know.’

Because now he knows and it’s not something easy to describe.

He never thought the captain’s meeting would turn out to be so chaotic and so interesting! The excitement burns in his veins and he has to know more about the newcomer that turned it upside down despite being a peasant. His gut is singing in anticipation and as always, he feels obliged to follow it.

* * *

Only he doesn’t get the chance to properly treasure it.

His brother falls so does the earth underneath Leopold’s feet.

Seeing him unconscious and not waking up no matter how many nights Leopold stays awake is bringing teas onto his eyes and anger into his veins with each passing day.

The visits help a lot. His sister’s presence and her training in the hot springs helped a lot. It took his mind off things and every bit of strength he gains is good.

Still, he wants his brother back.

A gentle knock comes from the door and his shoots out from his chair, vigorously wiping the moisture out of his eyes.

The door opens and Nozel enters the room. Leopold feels immense relief to see him, but also anger that he only appears now, after being silent for so long. His brother is here for days and now he is bothering to show up.

His expression must give his emotions away, at the sigh the other lets out, but still holds his gaze, dignified as usual. Leopold, however, in return can see the emphasized darkness under his eyes.

“Will you give us a moment Leopold?” his tone doesn’t leave any room for a refusal.

Leopold nods swiftly and exits the room, staying on the other side of the door and pacing back and forth, fists clenched.

There is a hope in him that maybe his brother will wake up at Nozel’s visit. That their bond will be enough to rouse him from deep sleep.

Not even five minutes later, too soon, Nozel exits the room. He turns his hard gaze to him.

“Go rest, Leopold.” The words ignite more anger in him, aggression that sleepless hours add fuel to.

“I won’t!” he argues, “I will stay here with my brother, like I was when his rival and his closest friend wasn’t coming at all.”

“There is no time to waste. The kingdom is in danger and we must defend it at all costs. You are on the front lines but choose to weaken yourself by reckless behavior instead.

“But brother-”

“-will stand up and join us in the frontlines.” Nozel cuts him off like a sharp blade, enforcing silence with his leveled voice. “Have you no faith in him and declared him dead already?”

A sob escapes Leopold’s mouth and he tries to muffle it. He shakes his head until his neck hurts.

“Haven’t I told you before?” this time the tone is less harsh, more like the Nozel he knows, the one that was comforting him in his own realistic but sincere way. “You of the Vermillion family are tenacious. Fuegoleon is far from letting something like this put him down.”

He lowers his head further down to the carpeted floor, unable to look up.

A pair of boots enter his vision and, in the end, he does look up in surprise at the hand running though his wild hair.

“You made an oath like he did.” A deceptively delicate finger traces the new symbol in his forehead, eyes flickering nostalgia, “You must do your best to prove yourself. Cast vengeance to those that did this to him.”

Despite Nozel’s ever present stoic demeanor that no one except those close can see, the fire that exists in his eyes right now is visible enough to burn everything around them. One that is passed on to Leopold too, as determination reignites in him.

“Yes Sir!” he says hoarsely, hand trembling as he salutes.

The other nods and takes his leave.

“Nozel-san!” he calls. Leopold has something else to say to him. Something that he’s been waiting for years.

A messy grin spreads on his face. “You were right! I know now!” he says as a final response to the words that’s been said to him at the sight of the boy that dared to show his sword and heart, ready to fight for his place with all his being and the infuriatingly strong, reluctant boy that came tied with him, both already having what he craved and still including him in.

Realization quickly dawn in the other, who says nothing, but Leopold feels the answer all the same.

* * *

His brother rises and his strong back is once more in front of him, shielding him like so many other times. Leopold can’t move a muscle, but his heart leaps defiantly.

There is some shame in him, for being discouraged so fast, but more so there is relief that lessens all the pains of the battle.

He wonders that if his own, new born bonds will be strong like that in the future. Where faith and loyalty are unconditional and the challenge is everywhere.

His brother might be his own rival too, but he’s also, well, his brother. The closest thing he knows to a parent. The fear could help being born in the mere thought of losing him. His rivalry is different, unequal in a sense that won’t go away. He isn’t like him and their sister, he wants him unharmed and to protect him but he can’t. He’s too weak again. Another obstacle in his way, the road never ends.

Just like Brother says “It’s not shameful being weak, but staying weak is.”

No matter what is in his way, no matter how many times he’s knocked down, he’ll get back up again.

* * *

They are in a family gathering, decompressing from the whole ordeal of the elf invasion while recovering from any injuries and famine. Leopold is a bit antsy as he wants to get to training soon. The elves feel nothing like the end, and he wants to get a head start- to put more of a fight.

But it’s not all bad, he sees more of Asta and especially Yuno, with Mimosa being the connective link between them all.

“Nozel and I are getting married.” Big brother says and everything becomes silent.

Right the next moment, everything erupts at once.

“Finally!” everyone except him says at once. Leopold looks at them in confusion and astonishment. Sister is hitting Brother across the back many times and hard, yet he doesn’t seem to mind. He wears a wide grin on his face, as flustered as he’s never seen him in years but also at peace.

Mimosa kicks him out of his stupor. One look at his face and her expression is red and puffy in the attempt not to laugh.

“What?!” he whines, the only word that’s been swimming in his mind for the last five minutes.

“You still didn’t know?” her giggles escape nonetheless.

“Didn’t know what? Why are they getting married all of a sudden?”

“Oh Leopold…” she coos, “They’ve been together for longer than we’ve both been alive.”

_What?_

He continues gaping at her.

“You all knew?”

“Of course everybody in the family knew. Haven’t you learnt that his earrings alone are an obvious sign of engagement for the main family?”

He vaguely remembers something like that, but he never actually listened to his tutors for the intricacies of their traditions or their symbols. Training was all he had in his mind. Still he can’t help but think Mimosa is right; for as long a he remembers, his brother has been wearing those long earrings, but he paid it no mind.

With the new context in mind, he passes each memory he has. It becomes more and more obvious and his face redder and redder by the moment.

“Oh Leopold-”

“Wait!” he exclaims, taking her aback. His shout is so loud that it overcomes the already boisterous atmosphere and everyone becomes silent, staring at him.

One question explodes into his mind.

“Is _this_ considered love rivalry too?”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I know that the earrings Fuegoleon wears are probably indication of the 'heir' or/and 'captain' but i like reading them to my liking so i'm treating myself.  
2\. Look at me projecting my love for Nozel Silva by slowly making every Vermillion have at least a crush on him at least one moon! All the love for my fave!  
3\. This might be my prime example of 'bit more than i could chew' in writing. Hope reader me in the future likes it!  
4\. Sorry for any mistakes or/and incomprehensive part that might be... i've been putting one word after the other for this continuously for the last week to 10 days and i don't know how to recognize words anymore.
> 
> Tumblr @ callalilalma
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
